What's In It For Me
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: The battle between good & evil was thrown into chaos when the jewel pulled itself together,teleporting Kagome,Shippou & the Evil Naraku to another world.Each thrown to diverse parts of this new world.Yuuri/Kagome/Wolfram KyouKaraMaoh/InuYasha KKMIY IYKKM
1. To Lose One Life But Gain Another

**Title – What's in it For Me?**

Rated – M

**Couple – Yuuri/Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Kagome and her friends...had lost. The battle between good and evil had been thrown into chaos when the jewel had pulled itself together and teleported her to another world along with her son Shippou and the Evil Naraku. Each one has been thrown to another part of this new world. Can they find their way back? Or will fate have other plans in store for them.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Prologue

**To lose one life...but gain another. **

She couldn't believe it.

'_After getting so far, training so hard and chasing after him for so long...we lost.'_

Tears fell to the dirt road she had been walking on for the last past thirty or so minutes.

'_To make it worse...'_

"I'm lost..."

**-Sigh-**

"How could I have let this happen?" People that she happened to pass on the road stared at her in confusion.

'_Probably don't even speak Japanese.'_

"Just my luck." She glanced around and kicked a stone in front of her, accidently hitting a child in the leg.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." She rushed forward and the child fell back in surprise, tears in her eyes. So involved in what she was doing Kagome never noticed the villagers gathering around with sharp objects and those coming towards the village on horses.

The villagers started to shout at her in some unknown language which, for her sanity, she ignored. Placing a hand gently on the frightened girl s the ones on the horses arrived, she released some of her healing energy into the child and they stared in surprise as the scrape from the rock started to heal. When she finished there wasn't even a mark left.

Kagome stood up and smiled at the girl who had stopped crying.

'_...Shippou...'_

Tears started forming in her eyes at the thought of her son being back with the others without her.

The girl said something to her but again, she didn't understand her.

"I don't understand dear." The girl frowned but then took her finger and drew in the dirt two eyes and another line that made up a smiley face.

"Smile? I will, such a sweet girl. I must be on my way now, goodbye." She stood and made her way past a few horses...

"Horses?!" She turned and saw four.

"Hey, you speak Japanese."

"Last I checked..." She looked to the one who spoke to her. He had black short and slightly messy hair. His eyes were black as well, a typical Japanese school boy in her opinion.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Isn't it customary to give ones name first? Well, it doesn't matter really. The results in the end are the same. My name is Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Who might you be?"

"Shibuya, Yuuri Shibuya."

"Shibuya? Is your mothers name Miko?"

She asked in curiosity.

"Y-yes, how do you know her?"

"My mom is apparently a friend of hers. When her son went missing...three years ago," _'A few weeks after the first time I did actually.'_ "My mother decided we should head over to your house and comfort her. I was a little skeptic though. I thought you might have run away from her. After what she put me through, I figured you'd have to be insane _not_ to runaway."

"Why?"

"Your mother decided that I would make for a perfect replacement _doll_ and started to dress me in dresses, _pink_ dresses to be exact. I pity your life growing up with that kind of mother. That had to have been the most horrifying moment of my life, which is bad since I have been through a lot of shit since then. If you'll excuse me." She turned and continued walking down the endless road.

"Wait, if your from Japan then your going to need a place to stay. I'm the only one here who can speak Japanese, aside from Ken, Conrad and Gunter; but that's it. Also, you will need money, unless you think you can survive without it."

"I have survived quite fine with my hunting skills alone. I'm capable of taking care of myself and...Your boyfriend doesn't seem to enjoy you talking in another language that he can't understand. I think he's jealous." She continued walking only this time with a smirk, as she passed by she whispered to the blonde on the white horse.

"_Don't worry, I have no intention of stealing your...boy toy."_ The brunette next to her stared in shock and the one with silver hair stifled a laugh at the blondes confused look. He said something and though she couldn't speak the language, she was willing to bet her life that he said something along the lines of... "What? What's so funny? What did she say?" but then, what did she know.

She heard them start talking in the strange language again and listened as the voices got further and further away.

She hadn't gotten far when she realized they were following her.

"Yes?" She asked, not looking behind her or stopping in her stride.

"Please, your mom is my mom's friend and I'm pretty sure that your mom must be worrying over you like mine was."

"My mother is used to my long trips away from home. She has been for two years now. She won't start to worry for another two or three months, and even then, she should be fine."

"What do you mean?"

"...nothing."

"Please, we all want you to stay with us." She stopped so unexpectedly and turned only to come face to face with the white horse of the blonde who had to pull the reigns quickly to avoid trampling her. She took a small step back and pat the horse gently on the head.

She glanced at the other men and only the blonde seemed to be against her coming.

"Not every one, Shibuya. Baka Mazoku here doesn't seem to be all too thrilled about the idea."

"Eh, hehe, please my dear, pay no mind to him. His Majesty wishes for you to accompany us to the castle, so please come."

She wasn't sure when but the silver haired man had managed to get off his horse and between her and the pretty white horse within the time span of just a few seconds.

"Uh, I gu—"

"Please, don't deny him his request."

"I wasn't go—"

"Please, don't say no."

"FINE!!!"

"I have persuaded her your majesty, isn't that just wonderful."

Kagome raised a brow and was taken by surprise when the white horse nudged her in her arm. Yuuri said something to the blonde and after a snappy reply on his part she watched him jump off and place his hands on her waist before lifting her onto the horse. She blushed before jumping back off and watching the blonde clench his fists.

"What does he think he's doing?" She asked in annoyance.

"Taking you on his horse to the castle since the horse has taken a liking to you." The brunette answered for her.

"I was going to run."

"You're a human, you would go to slow."

"For Demon's you sure are stupid. I was a human; however, I was adopted into the royal Inu Taiyoukai family of the Crescent Moon Palace. I am an Inu Demonness now. I just concealed my form so that I wouldn't alarm anyone." She closed her eyes and her body glowed, her black raven hair lengthened past her back and to her knees, her eyes a steal blue changed to a silvery blue and her ears turned elfish while her nails elongated. Her form filled out a bit and she got a little taller but what caught their eyes the most was her new black tail that was hanging over her shoulder, falling fluidly to her hands.

"Wah—" The one with silver hair ran up to her and started to play with her hair.

"You must be a Demon from the original clans, to still have a tail; I have never seen one, they all look human, aside from the godly looks that is." He said to her before taking her tail and causing her to stumble slightly.

"Gunter!" Yuuri shouted.

"Huh, oh, forgive me Lady Taiyoukai." She raised her brow at the name but let it go.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Yuuri asked her.

"Shibuya, I'd be more surprised if you could." His eyes widened slightly when she took off towards Demon Country.

The others took off too, the blonde jumping back onto his horse and taking off after them. By the time they arrived she was sitting out of reach of the guards, smirking as she laid atop the stone wall, her tail swinging back and forth, teasing them as they tried to take hold of it. The sight caused them to all laugh, including the blonde who tried to cover it with a cough.

"Let her pass, she is with us."

"Your Majesty! Yes, of course, please forgive us." Yuuri nodded and entered the gates once they were opened. She walked along next to them and had hid most of her features now that they were in the village. Her eyes, figure, height and hair all stayed the same, but for her sanity, she hid the tail, ears and claws.

'_Don't want anyone using my tail as a plaything.'_

"Welcome back papa."

"How was the ride Shibuya."

She glanced up and saw another boy with black hair and black eyes. Though his hair was a little more wilder then Yuuri's and a bit longer too. He had glasses in a spuarish/rectanglish shape.

"...Onii-San?" The boy looked up and his eyes widened.

"Kagome?!" He walked up to her and looked her over.

"Yep, it's me."

"What are you doing here. Has your mother found out about these trips too?"

"Not exactly..."

He sighed and noticed the odd looks he was getting.

"Murata, you know Kagome?"

"Yeah, she's my step-sister. Not blood related, but still, she's family. I wasn't aware she could also travel here like—" He was cut off by a hand and looked at his sister in confusion but nodded in understanding.

"Hey, is there anyway I can speak their language?"

"Gunter hasn't helped you yet?" Gunter seemed to have just realized and jumped from his horse and placed his hand on her head. A gentle glow surrounded her and ended quickly enough. She let a small sigh and turned to the blonde.

"Since it would seem that only you couldn't understand me earlier allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Crescent Moon Palace."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I think I may have rushed into this one. I hope not. She will have her flashbacks in the next chapter. I wanted to try this crossover out since I love this series and I FINALLY got the ENTIRE COMPLETE Kyou Kara Maoh! DVD BOX SET LIMITED EDITION! Which actually isn't a box but, it's a case that opens up like a book and the CD's are like pages. I'm so very happy.**


	2. Discussing Heir's

**Title – What's in it For Me?**

Rated – M

**Couple – Yuuri/Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Kagome and her friends...had lost. The battle between good and evil had been thrown into chaos when the jewel had pulled itself together and teleported her to another world along with her son Shippou and the Evil Naraku. Each one has been thrown to another part of this new world. Can they find their way back? Or will fate have other plans in store for them.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Prologue

**Discussing Heir's? **

Wolfram stared at the girl in surprise as she introduced herself to him. He climbed off his horse and took the reigns of his horse before walking past her.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"No name?" She said, taunting him slightly. He took the taunt.

"You will refer to me as Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt."

"...Hahaha! Yeah, right! I don't even call _my_ lord by his title. I call him Fluffy. You...you I will call...AH, Pretty Boy. Hehe." Wolfram's eyes widened at the familiar title that Yuuri had called him on more then one occasion.

"You...you..." He couldn't speak.

"Me...me...if you want me to call you by your title...then you will call me... Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Crescent Moon Palace. Think you can remember all that, or is Pretty Boy for keeps?" He clenched his fists and stomped his way into the castle, completely forgetting about the white horse he had rode in on.

"Ah, he forgot about you." She stepped forward and pat the beautiful horse gently.

"Where are the stables?" She asked. Another man walked down the step's glancing behind him a little before continuing down.

"Anyone want to tell me why Little Lord Brat is throwing a fit? He just broke a vase."

"Eh...someone's moving in and he doesn't like the idea." Kagome said.

"Who are you?"

"AH!!! I have to introduce myself again? Fine, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Crescent Moon Palace. Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to go in search of the Horse stables." She took the reigns of the white horse behind her and guided it.

"WAH!!"

The sudden cry of surprise made her turn and watched in amusement as Yuuri's horse tried to follow.

"I'll take them all." The guy's got off of their horses and she continued; they followed obediently and she finally found the stables. She watched as a young woman came and took the horses but when she came to take the white one it exhaled and raised it's self on its hind legs and successfully frightening the woman.

"Hey now, calm down. I'm sorry about that, I'll take care of him, what is his name?"

"T-Tebiki Assarishita...miss...uh..."

"Kagome Higurashi...I'm...going to be working with Tebiki from now on as well as with the other horses. What time are they fed at?"

"Oh, I wasn't aware that we were getting a new maid. Um, first, we should get you in the proper uniform and then I'll explain." Kagome sighed and nodded before walking the white horse into his proper stall.

'_Oh well, lazing around a castle is my style anyways. I'd rather be a maid and spend time with the horses. Teasing Wolfram will just be an added bonus for a job well done.'_ She followed the maid in front of her with shoulder length wavy forest green hair and brown eyes. She wore black square glasses and a light blue maid's dress with a white apron that tied in the back making a large bow. White knee high socks and shiny black buckle shoes were on her feet.

'_I just realized how long the names here are. Tebiki Assarishita...that means...Guiding Light. Not at all what I expected from an arrogant boy like Wolfram. I could see him calling the horse something with power or radiance backing it up...like...Daiki, it mean Great Radiance, or Isamu, that means Courage or Bravery, or...'_

"My name is Nanase Aikawa. I am one of the head maids, which is why you coming here took me by surprise. However, I won't complain. Your arrival is a blessing if I do say so myself. We are preparing for a formal dinner party right now and we could use all the help we can get. With you taking care of the horses and the stable I will have more time to help with the preparations. Oh goodness...I haven't stopped talking since we've met."

'—_then there's Wolfram himself. Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. That's ridiculous. Even I don't flaunt my title to the entire world. Kagome is just fine and dandy for me. Though...if he wants me to call him Lord Wolfram or Lord Bielefelt...I suppose I could...amuse him.'_

"Um, Kagome? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, sorry Miss. Aikawa."

"Nanase, please."

"Of course. Um, what do we call the lords and lady's here?"

"Let's see, Lord Bielefelt, Lord Voltaire, Lord Weller, Lord Christ, Lady Spitzweg, Lady Karbelnikoff and Miss. Greta. You of course know to call our king his Majesty, right?"

"Of course."

"Ah, we're here." Kagome looked to see that they were now in a nice room with multiple colored maid dresses.

"Pick one that will suit you best." Kagome immediately spotted a sapphire blue dress and grabbed a white apron and the required socks and shoes.

"You can change in here. I will retrieve the schedule for the outdoor activities that you will have to do." Kagome nodded and watched her leave before stripping out of her clothes and folding them neatly. She pulled on the under skirt and pulled the dress over her head. She tied the blue dress neatly behind her back and then placed the white apron over her head and tied it in a large bow behind her before pulling her socks on and her shoes. She tied her long ankle length black hair with its silver/white streaks up into a high ponytail. It came just passed her knees now.

She sighed as she placed her fingertips where her tail should have and could have been. She loved her tail...but it was such a hindrance when grabbed or pulled.

"Oh, how beautiful." Kagome turned to see Nanase and two others standing next to her. One in a similar maid outfit only dark green with really short red hair and brown eyes. And the other wearing the maid outfit in pink with blonde hair curled at the end stopping just above her shoulders with brown eyes.

"Nanase, who are these two?"

"They are my sisters Sanako Aikawa is the youngest." The red head smiled and bowed politely.

"Hello." Kagome said.

"Then Megumi Aikawa is the middle sister. I am the oldest." The blonde bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet all three of you." Kagome bowed too.

"We will guide you through your schedule today and then Sanako will assist you tomorrow until you have everything down." Kagome nodded. The four left the castle and walked onto the grounds.

**-x-x-x-**

Yuuri sighed in irritation. The subject of his irritation sat in front of him. After two years of being king he had gotten used to it so here he was, sitting at a round table, not the round table but a round table. With him were an equally irritated Wolfram, a smiling Conrad, a blushing Gunter, a giddy Celi 'Cecilie', an annoyed Gwendal, and an amused Anissina and Ken.

"Why can't Greta take over the throne when she is of age?" Yuuri asked in exasperation.

"Your Majesty! That is a bad idea! I don't even want to know what would happen if a _human_ took over a _demon_ country. The wars would be boundless, never ending, infinite, immeasurable and vast!" Gunter said in horror.

"Alright! I get it, it would be bad!" Yuuri let his head make contact with the hard surface of the table.

"Well, you could adopt a demon child like you did Greta, couldn't you?" Ken asked as the door opened and four maids entered with plates.

"No, it would be bad for our country, the rumors of us giving some anonymous demon child the throne." Gunter said.

"Well, it's too bad Wolfram isn't capable of baring children." Yuuri retaliated in aggravation.

**-CRASH-**

All heads turned to see three maids huddling around their broken plates and a laughing Kagome.

"Kags, what are you doing dressed like that?" Ken asked.

"Why, I'm serving His Majesty and the other Lord's and Lady's. Is there something wrong with that?" He sighed and motioned for her to take a seat.

"You three are dismissed." They looked confused but nodded.

"So what's this about a pregnant Wolfram?"

Kagome smiled brightly at the group. Wolfram and Yuuri placed their heads beneath their arms while the others held back their own reactions...well...Gunter was in a state of tears; out of happiness or sadness...she didn't know...nor did she care to find out.

"We are not holding any discussions about Wolfram being pregnant. A little girl like you does not need to be in here when you don't even know what's going on." Everyone turned from Gwendal to a still smiling Kagome.

"...they need an heir...am I right?" They looked but said nothing. "Well then...the way I see it...you two boys have one of three choices..."

"Why one out of three?" Ken asked.

"Because...I have no intention of telling them what one of them is and the other has been declined already. Adoption would be frowned upon and rumored as a lack of conscientiousness on the King's part."

Yuuri stared at her blankly.

"Consien...a...what?"

"Conscientiousness means to show great care, attention, and industriousness in carrying out a task or role...in other words...responsibility. I believe she would be referring to your lack of responsibility in handing the throne over to someone unqualified for the position. I agree." Gwendal commented.

"Oh...conscientiousness...a lack of responsibility...HEY!" Kagome laughed at the young king's reaction.

"Sorry...let's continue though, shall we."

"Yes, what are the other two choices?" Gwendal asked with his normal scowl firmly in place.

"I have told you...I won't tell you the third choice...the second choice however...your king finds a consort. A female _willing_ to bare his child, then you provide her room and board...until _she_ is ready to leave."

"Wouldn't it be better to send her on her way after the birth of the child?" Gunter asked.

Kagome felt her stomach churn...the thought of them separating a mother from her child made her sick.

She went to say something only to be cut off by two angry teenagers.

"You can't separate a child from their mother!!"

"I agree, what if that was Greta?!"

Yuuri and Wolfram said one right after the other; Kagome smiled and relaxed.

"Well, what's the other choice?" Gunter asked in utter desperation.

"..." Everyone stared at Kagome in expectation. She raised a brow and leaned back in her chair on its hind legs, placing her shoes on the table and closing her eyes, ignoring them as if they hadn't even asked, her arms placed behind her head.

"Hey! You can't just ignore us!" Wolfram said in irritation. Gwendal frowned, as did Gunter, both glanced at the other when they suddenly thought about something.

"**Human and Demon Blood Ritual!"** They said together causing Kagome's eyes to widen as she pushed to far and fell backwards with her chair. The others weren't sure where to look, the fallen girl or the distressed looking Gunter and Gwendal.

Kagome sat on her knees on the back of the chair now, glancing over the seat with her hands on either side of her face.

"If you knew...why did you ask?" She said in annoyance.

"Well, I just thought about it, but could we turn Greta into a demon?" Gunter asked.

"I see no reason why not." Gwendal responded.

Kagome stood and glared at them.

"She wont make it through the ritual. She will die...just like..." Her hand found its way to her heart as she clutched the fabric of the dress.

"Just like...?" Yuuri pressed on.

"The ritual lasts three days. To sum it up, pain will pulse through Greta's entire body, her screams will cause you all to go into a state of insomnia and if she isn't capable of handling the pain...she will die. Now let me tell you what it will look like. Blood will pour from the eyes, ears, and mouth. Her whole being will start turning into a dark burnt red as her veins start bursting and the only sound you will here is the gurgle of blood as she gives her last breath. With that image in mind...will you take the 50 – 50 chance of killing your daughter?" She asked, her eyes covered by her long black and silver/white streaked bangs.

"No...That is out of the question!" Yuuri said, Wolfram couldn't move, his eyes wide in horror like most of the others, the image of Greta in such a state had caused him to go stock still.

"Good. So what will you do?" Kagome asked, sitting her chair up and sitting back down.

"Well, back to the idea of a consort, what if we chose a woman in the castle?" Ken said as he pushed the disturbing image out of his head.

"...like...one of the maids?" Kagome asked. Ken smiled and shook his head negatively.

"No...I meant...someone like you..." Her eyes widened and Celi snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. The children would look beautiful and could you imagine what they would look like with little tails?!?!" She stood and ran to a shocked and slightly alarmed Kagome and embraced her tightly.

"Wh-what?" Wolfram started to pale at the thought and Yuuri was blushing.

"Welcome to the family Kagome..." No more was said as Kagome's body went limp and she passed out in the arms of Celi.

"Ah! Conrad darling, get her to a room. She's fainted." Not that she had to say this since they had all seen it happen.

"So it's settled then." Gwendal said as he took a piece of paper and wrote something before signing his name and placing his seal on it.

"Kagome is the consort of both His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya and Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt." Ken said, a mischievous look flickering across his brown eyes briefly only to be covered with the glare of light from his glasses.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Next chapter is flashibackies. Please Review!**

**Wolfie: Why does this good for nothing human turned demon get to give birth to Yuuri's child and why is my name spelt WOLFIE!?**

**Me: First...when a guy in my stories I write gives birth it's because something happened to cause it. You haven't turned female...been experimented on...or taken some weird drug that changes your system to match that of a females. As for your second question...WOLFIE IS JUST SO CUTE! It's funny, when I refer to you when talking to my friends...I call you Wolfie, it's more out of habit, you know. The first time I heard your mom use it I guess it stuck. Wolfie...hehe.**

**Celli: My Wolfie, he is just like me. Always being lusted after by strong men and even beautiful women...**

**Me: Hehe, READ AND REVIEW please and Sankyu!**


	3. Flashbacks and a Wake Up Call

**Title – What's in it For Me?**

Rated – M

**Couple – Yuuri/Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Kagome and her friends...had lost. The battle between good and evil had been thrown into chaos when the jewel had pulled itself together and teleported her to another world along with her son Shippou and the Evil Naraku. Each one has been thrown to another part of this new world. Can they find their way back? Or will fate have other plans in store for them.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Prologue

**Flashbacks and a Wake up Call **

_**(3 weeks before the final battle)**_

_The bright rays of the suns shown through the trees; Kagome fell back onto the forest floor, completely out breath. Sweat ran down her brow and down her cheeks._

_Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk before sitting on the ground against a tree and letting his breathing calm._

"_That was fun...tiring...but fun." Kagome said as she sat up and leaned back against her hands._

"_You have become much stronger since the last time we trained."_

"_Do you really think so Fluffy?" His eye twitched._

"_You will cease calling this Sesshoumaru by such a degrading name."_

"_Stop talking in third person and I'll stop calling you Fluffy."_

"_This Sesshoumaru will do no such thing."_

"_Alright then...how about we go back to the castle...Fluffy..." She smiled as she stood and took off. He sighed but followed closely after._

_**(2 weeks before the final battle)**_

"_AN HEIR?!?!" She called out loudly in surprise. A peeved Sesshoumaru glared at her as his ears twitched from her loud voice. The man across from them had a stern look placed firmly on his face as he watched her in irritation. He was what Sesshoumaru had called an __**originator**__. Apparently a couple of these __**originator's **__had decided to drop by his palace and discuss his successor...yeah, what successor._

"_Kagome..." She heard the warning in his voice and she sat back down on the corner of his desk quietly._

"_Sesshoumaru, as the Inu elder, I find that it is my duty to choose your heir for you since you obviously are incapable. Your human ward will be the next successor."_

"_But Rin is just a child, a human child at that." Kagome said._

"_We will turn her. We will use the ancient human and demon blood ritual." Sesshoumaru stood up and placed his clawed hands firmly on the wooden desk she sat on._

"_You will stay away from Rin. If this Sesshoumaru so much as smells you within his territory, much less near his ward, you will die. This Sesshoumaru will personally melt the skin from your worthless decaying form with his acid." The old man narrowed his eyes and turned abruptly before storming out of Sesshoumaru's office._

"_My lord, Sesshou, I don't trust that man."_

"_This Sesshoumaru shares the same sentiments towards him as you do. You shall keep an eye on her." Kagome nodded and left to watch over the little girl that she had grown close to after staying in the castle with them for 5 months. The others were gathering allies from different territories and clans._

_**(3 days later)**_

_Kagome sat in a chair across from Rin's bed, nodding off due to the lack of sleep she had been receiving. A hand drew her out of her stupor and caused her to look up. Sesshoumaru stood there and glanced at Rin before looking Kagome over._

"_Get some sleep, the guards will take over." He said, motioning towards the door where two guards could be seen._

"_You sure that's a good idea?"_

"_Hn, go to bed." He said before turning and leaving. Kagome yawned and ran her hand through Rin's hair before leaving too and heading to her own room for some sleep._

_**(Midnight that night)**_

"_**AHHHHHHH!"**_

_Kagome bolted up right and almost tripped over her sheets as she practically jumped from her bed to the door. Running into the hallway she stopped as a foggy white substance filled her system causing her to still in her movements before falling limply to the floor. She stared down the hall at the equally motionless forms of the guards. She felt a pair of arms lift her form and carry her down towards the doors that held a few others. The man holding her had long black hair and black eyes. He placed her gently next to a growling Sesshoumaru. In the center of the room was Rin. She was screaming and crying as the old man from a few days ago held a glass filled with a red substance above her._

_Sesshoumaru laid next to her with an open wound on his hand, blood pooling around it._

"_NOW WE WILL WITNESS THE TRANSFORMATION!!!" The man said. He poured the liquid into Rin's mouth and she watched as Rin tried spitting it out only to go stock still and start convulsing seconds later._

'_Rin...'_

"_If she is truly meant to be the next heir...if she is strong enough...she will live through the next three days..."_

'_THREE DAYS!!!' Kagome tried moving but couldn't._

"_W-why..." He turned to look at her but said nothing. He walked out with the others behind. Well, everyone except the man who had carried her in._

"_He is doing this out of hatred towards your Lord." The man said before placing a soft hand on her shoulder. A light glow emitted from the touch and she could feel herself loosen up as she was able to move again. Immediately she ran to her lord side._

"_Go aid Rin." He said as smoothly and calmly as he could with a weird demon restraining collar around his neck._

"_Right..." She stood and ran towards the still crying girl. Removing the bonds and pulling her into her lap, Kagome held her closely._

_The man behind her removed the odd collar before bidding a silent goodbye and heading towards the direction of the originators._

"_Wait! Who are you? Why did you help us?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru took Rin._

"_I'm just a Sage that has grown tired of the originators way of ruling. A friend and I have come to put an end to their rule. We shell be known...as the ones who destroyed the originators. Soushu will fall today." She watched him leave and looked to Sesshoumaru._

"_He is known as The Great Sage...his friend no doubt is the Great One. The demon king Shinou Heika." She frowned but nodded. The two left the room and headed towards Rin's room. Throughout the night two battles were playing out. Both didn't look good at all._

"_Sesshoumaru...she'll make it...wont she?" Tears were already forming in her eyes._

"_**Mnn, AHHHHH!"**_

_The screams had started to become more frequent and tears were still falling._

"_...I will go aid the battle outside." Kagome sighed but nodded her head in understanding._

_**(2 days later)**_

_It had become quiet. There were four in the room now, watching the little girl sleep. Her breathing was becoming shallow and they knew it was only a matter of time. Kagome watched over the days as her skin had began to redden and blood began leaking from her ears, nose and soon tears fell from her eyes; not crystalline tears but tears of a bloody red._

'_Rin...I wish I could have stopped it.'_

_Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and couldn't brush aside the feeling that she knew him. It was the Great Sage. His friend was supporting his still sore arm. He had blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes._

_The child stopped breathing...Kagome felt as if her heart stopped, wishing more then ever that the others were here...but they weren't even aware of what had been happening._

_Sesshoumaru took the girl and carried her out of the room wrapped in a sheet, Kagome cried on the blankets as the loving child was taken from this realm of existence. Sesshoumaru wouldn't bring her back, since he held no desire to watch her die again._

_**(4 days before the final battle)**_

_It had been semi quiet around the palace since Rin's...departure...but Kagome had decided to break it._

"_My lord...?" Sesshoumaru looked up from the papers he was looking through. The serious tone in her voice caught his attention immediately._

"_What?"_

"_I have a request."_

"_Speak then."_

"_I wish to undergo the demon and human ritual..." His eyes widened and she swore that fear flickered across his eyes for a brief second._

"_Why would you think that this Sesshoumaru would grant your request?"_

"_...Because...I won't die..." She said steadily._

"_...stop eavesdropping and come in." The great duo entered, the blonde had a sheepish look and the other held his calm calculating smile._

"_What do you think about her proposal?" Sesshoumaru asked._

"_...I think she's crazy...brave...but crazy." Shinou said._

"_I believe that she has a great chance of surviving the ritual. Her will alone should be enough to endure the pain of the transformation." _

_Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru contemplated this before letting out a sigh and standing up to his full height. He walked past them and the three glanced at one another before following._

_**(1 day before the final battle)**_

_Kagome sat out in the front with the others, waiting for the arrival of her friends and allies._

"_There they are!" Kagome stood up and ran forward. Shippou was the first to suffer from an overdose of hugs._

"_MAMA!!!"_

"_Shippou...I missed you so much!"_

"_Lady Kagome, what about us?" She turned to see Miroku with a charming smile. She gave him a hug and when he felt too low, it wasn't her that hit him. Three men stood next to him and he went rigid._

"_Kagome...how did you manage to get the Demon King and his Advisor on our side?" Sango asked._

"_Hm...I don't know...their just here...um, where is Inuyasha?"_

_The three froze and seemed to speak with their eyes as they looked at one another._

"_He will be her shortly. I'm sure of it."_

"_Guys, don't lie to me." She didn't know how but...she could smell a lie._

'_I didn't even know lying had a scent.'_

"_Wh-what?" Sango looked taken by surprise._

"_Alright then...he joined sides with Kikyou...who is on Naraku's side..." Kagome nodded._

"_Will the troops be ready for the final battle by tomorrow? We leave at dawn." Sesshoumaru nodded._

"_They will be ready when you arrive to take command. The other lords will be on the battlefield around the same time we arrive." Kagome nodded while the others stared in confusion._

"_That reminds me, both Koga and Ayame have sent for their clans."_

"_That's great. We should head in for some sleep now."_

"_Hey mama?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Where is Rin?" It was Kagome's turn to freeze up. Her head fell slightly and a tear fell to the grass._

"_Rin...she...is in a better place It's safer there, much safer. She will be watching over us while we fight." With that said...she walked away._

_**(The Final Battle)**_

_Kagome stared across the field, the sun rising for the new day, one that would undoubtedly be filled with blood and despair. She felt her heart speed up slightly as Inuyasha walked onto the field with Kikyou next to him._

"_Kagome... I—"_

"_Save it InuYasha! I...Don't...Care!" Her eyes were cold as she let herself change into a full blooded Inu Demon Miko. "I __**will**__ kill you!" She said in a deathly calm voice._

"_Kagome...Fine then...I won't hold back either!" He said, drawing his blade and charging forward, signaling the start of the fight._

_Swords collided and claws clashed with one another. Blood was being drawn from both sides of the battle field. She watched as both enemies and allies fell to the earth lifelessly._

_She was fighting Inuyasha with her own blade Tsukihime that was forged from her own fang by Toutousai. Her eyes widened when a demon tried to take advantage of her one track mind only to get a blade across his neck. His head fell to the field and Kagome caught sight of Hakudoshi and gave a small nod of appreciation and returned back to her fight._

_**(6 hours into the battle)**_

'_Kagome...'_

'_**What...who is there?!'**_

'_Calm down child, it's me, Midoriko.'_

'_**Midoriko-Sama?'**_

'_Yes...I'm afraid that I must disrupt this battle. You see, you will lose if I do not intervene...'_

'_**What...?!'**_

'_I'm sorry, but you are needed and can not yet die...a new adventure begins...NOW!'_

_A glow surrounded her, she vanished from the battle and everyone turned. She was however unaware of the other two figures that glowed and vanished along with her._

_**(...Somewhere...)**_

_Kagome stared up at the blue sky and frowned, new clothes adorned her body...no blood...no cuts...no signs that she had previously been involved in a 6 hour long battle. She sat up and glanced around, letting her aura out she noticed how more then half of the area she was standing in was occupied by demons..._

'_Now what...!?' She placed her hand on the chain with her half of the Shikon and noticed it was once more in fragments..._

"_What?"_

_It started glowing bright pink before it scattered once more around the planet. Her eyes widened and she felt as if she could cry._

"_No...not...not again..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, tears in her eyes fell from the movement of her lashes. She pushed the memories to the back of her mind and sighed.

'_What happened?'_ She glanced around and saw that she was in a large bed. Sitting up she placed her feet gently on the floor and stood, quietly walking towards the door. She opened it and found that the guard that was apparently supposed to be watching her was out cold.

'_Makes it easier for me, I'm getting out of here.'_

She walked down the halls, her maid outfit helped her to blend in as she made her way towards the Stables.

"_Tebiki, come here."_ She said softly as the white horse walked gracefully over to her. She never noticed the two sets of eyes watching her as she grabbed a black cloak from inside and covered her form. Climbing onto the horse with both legs on the left, she took the reigns and snapped them carefully against the horse.

**-x-x-x-**

"Come on!"

"What, Wolfram, shouldn't we tell Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad or at least Greta?" Yuuri asked as he was pulled over to his own horse. Wolfram climbed on and pulled him up behind him.

"No time, she stole my horse!!! MY HORSE!!!" He snapped hard on the reigns and the horse chased after her like his life depended on it.

**-x-x-x-**

She stopped at a small lake and let the horse rest. Walking up to the water, she looked at her reflection and laughed slightly.

'_I look like Alice from Alice in wonderland.'_ She pulled the apron off and the underskirt off, placing them in the bag on the side of the horse. Twirling around, the skirt of the dress flared. She closed her eyes when she stopped spinning and let the wind caress her form, her hair was being carried with the gentle breeze. She sat down and felt the horse kneel behind her before lying.

'_It's like a fairytale...all I need is a valiant prince.'_

"HEY!!!" Her eyes widened.

'_NOT LITERALLY!!! Too bad it couldn't be a quiet valiant prince!'_

She turned to see Wolfram's enraged eyes staring at her from on Yuuri's horse. A nervous Yuuri right behind him.

"Hey... you guys want to join me?" She asked sweetly.

'_Maybe I can make them forget that I stole his horse—what...no way...'_ She felt a pull, the same pull she got when a Shikon shard was near.

She stood up straight and Wolfram stopped in his angry stride towards her when he noticed how serious she had gotten.

"Lord Bielefelt, may I burrow your sword?" She asked politely, catching both off guard.

He frowned and was about to say no when a large demon crashed through the forest.

"What a pertie little tang. I will eated you up yes." The boys frowned at his unintelligible language. Wolfram jumped in surprise when Kagome took his sword from his sheath and charged the demon with amazing speed.

"You messed with the wrong demon you brainless oaf!" She brought the sword down and cut the demon in multiple peaces easily enough. The boys said nothing but their eyes widened when she pushed her hand inside the guts.

"How revolting, what are you doing!?" Wolfram asked but he took a surprised step back along with Yuuri when the demon turned to dust when she pulled her blood covered hand back. In her hand was a black jewel that turned bright pink with a touch of her hand.

"What...?" Yuuri stepped forward and looked at the jewel.

"It looks like my adventure is about to begin, _again._"

"Adventure?" Wolfram asked.

"Kagome, I think it's time you explained." The three turned to see Ken leaning against a tree, a frightened white horse next to him.

"I think your right..." She said.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Wolfie: Read and Review for quick updates!**

**Yuuri: If you don't want updates then don't Review.**

**Me: Sankyu!!!**


	4. The Explanation and Intuitive Feeling

**Title – What's in it For Me?**

Rated – M

**Couple – Yuuri/Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Kagome and her friends...had lost. The battle between good and evil had been thrown into chaos when the jewel had pulled itself together and teleported her to another world along with her son Shippou and the Evil Naraku. Each one has been thrown to another part of this new world. Can they find their way back? Or will fate have other plans in store for them.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Prologue

**The Explanation and Intuitive Feeling. **

Kagome looked between her step brother, Yuuri and Wolfram...contemplating on where to start her story. Deciding to say a few things first, she turned to Yuuri and Wolfram.

"If I tell you, you two..." She glanced at Ken. "...three, must promise not to tell anyone. I don't want everyone knowing about my past and present life."

Wolfram and Yuuri exchanged looks before turning back to Kagome and nodding in a silent agreement.

"Alright then...try not to interrupt until I finish." Again they nodded. She leaned back against Wolfram's white horse, which had moved behind her once she had given Wolfram back his sword. "I suppose, the best place to start...would be the beginning."

"It would be preferred." Ken said.

"Alright then...I suppose it's safe to say...my story began when I turned fifteen...but the story that led to it...began 600 years before I was born. Actually, it started with a woman named Midoriko...she was a great priestess, the most powerful of her time. Subduing and purifying demons was a daily activity for her...that is...until the Great Demon War."

Wolfram frowned at the story, not liking it already. He hated miko's, priestesses and holy maidens, all of them, it didn't matter which one or who they were. He hadn't cared much or worried about them because they were supposedly...all gone... He didn't even hate them...he, feared them.

"Masses and hordes of demons flocked out of nowhere, taking villages by surprise as they headed towards her village that she protected. She donned her Miko garbs and some old armor, with just a single sword at her side. She fought for three days and three nights non stop, purifying and killing demons. The demons kept coming though, stronger and faster...eating the bodies of the weakened or hurt and dead. Doing so made them better then before...like upgrading. She still destroyed them all...until it came down to her final battle between three of the stronger and more intelligent demons. She couldn't go on any longer..." She fingered the shard of light pink in her hand.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked, his eyes staring down at the diamond shaped shard.

"She pulled everything she had left out and in the end...she met her end. She created a jewel called the Shikon No Tama...since she couldn't defeat these three demons...she trapped them within the jewel, along with herself, forever forced to fight a never ending battle. Then...50 years later...another story started...a hanyou Inu Demon named InuYasha, met Kikyou...the Jewels protector..." She continued telling the story of how both were indirectly betrayed by the other because of the puppeteer spider hanyou.

"Where do you come in though?" Wolfram inquired.

"I'm getting there, well...550 years later, I was in the well house on my family shrine and...was pulled in by a centipede demon. That's where I come in. The well, it turns out, was a portal to the past. It took me 500 years back in time, where I released InuYasha from the seal on the god tree. What's more, I shattered the Shikon Jewel..." She told them of her travels, every meeting, every friend, every enemy, every hot ass...

"KAGOME!" Kagome laughed sheepishly as she looked at her irritated cousin.

"What, there were a lot...most enemies...sadly...but still...anyways, aside from Bankotsu, Naraku, Hiten, Jakotsu—"

"Didn't you say Jakotsu was gay?" Wolfram asked.

"...so...him being gay didn't make him any less cute...as I was saying though, Miroku was cute too but that's about it. I already told you I had an infatuation with InuYasha...but...heh, one can only take so much of being compared to a dead walking corpse whore before they snap. In the end...he betrayed us anyways. We had managed to gain the allegiance of The Great One and The Great Sage. They fought along side of us...but it didn't make much of a difference, as Midoriko decided to intervene. If she hadn't we would have all died. The jewel had been almost completely finished, when I was teleported here with someone else. The Jewel was then shattered apart by Midoriko...so now—"

"Now you have to put it together...again." Wolfram finished.

"Pretty much."

"So...you said that this Sage guy and the Great One helped you?" Yuuri looked at Ken who sighed.

"She knows I am the Reincarnation of the Great Sage Yuuri."

"Yeah...uh, who else here is a reincarnation?" Wolfram and Yuuri raised their hands and she bit back a laugh. "I used to hate being a reincarnation, I always got compared to her, then I found out I wasn't her Reincarnation, I was Midoriko's reincarnation not Kikyou's."

Wolfram glared at her. "So what are you then?"

"Uh...a Demonic Miko?" She looked at Ken who shrugged. "I can't really answer that. I have Miko abilities...but...I'm a demon...so I would call myself a Demonic Miko...but that just makes me sound evil."

"How about a Holy Demon?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah...I don't foresee that being a possibility. It sounds...glorified."

Ken laughed at his cousins antics.

"Well, I am not sure what you boys had planned for the rest of the day...but...I have a jewel to put back together...again." She stood up and Tebiki followed right behind. Kagome smiled and mounted the horse carefully.

"HEY! THAT'S MY HORSE! FIND YOUR OWN!" Wolfram moved towards her and took the reigns from her.

"...Tebiki...was going to take me back to the palace. I will be making my travel on foot." He stared in surprise but let go of the reigns.

"Wolfram, go with her if your nervous about her taking of with Tebiki." Yuuri said as he helped Ken onto his own horse.

"YUURI!! You are my fiancé! I can not go gallivanting around with some―"

"Soon to be mother of _both_ of your children?" Kagome said bleakly. Wolfram stared at her, his eyes held a tinge of guilt as he watched her look away forlornly. He sighed before climbing on behind her and taking the reigns from her. He snapped them lightly taking her by surprise.

"Hurry up Yuuri!!" Wolfram called out.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

Crimson red eyes stared in a sadistic cruel nature down at the struggling figure below him.

"Kukuku..." A malicious chuckle left the lips of the crimson eyed stranger. His crimpled long black hair blew viciously in the harsh winds surrounding them.

"Find the Holy Demon...or die alongside your comrades...you decide...i personally don't care. Either way, your life will end at my hands..."

"P-p-please, s-spare me...I don't know a-any Holy Demons!!!"

"I didn't ask if you knew any...I said _find_ her!"

"Y-yes sir, I'll find her!" The man said in a frightened tenor.

"...good." He took a shard and placed it in the man's mid section, watching the man's eyes fade into nothingness. "Find the Holy Demon."

The man stood slowly, almost robotically before turning and leaving with the one purpose...finding his masters rival...this _Holy Demon_.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere...Elsewhere???)**

It wasn't easy traveling alone through the woods...especially when you are a child, despite your demon heritage. Yet, here a little fox demon was; walking through the grimy mud and crunchy leaves of the forest.

"Mama..." He wood say that word at least once every two or three hours. No coherent thoughts or words surfaced through the haze of this child's mind.

He had a wounded shoulder blade that need medical attention and soon, blood painting a trail down the little fox demons limp arm as he trudged silently through what seemed like a never ending forest.

He had no energy left...with one final step...he fell face forward into the grubby soil of the forest.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt a pull at her heart, turning her head towards the forest to her right, she stared.

"Wolfram?"

"Hm?" He looked to see her staring in the direction of the Castle Grounds Forest.

"...can we go in there? I...I think something is wrong...dreadfully...wrong..." He frowned by pulled the reigns so that Tebiki slowed to a trot and fell back with Yuuri's horse.

"Hey, we are going into the forest. Are you coming?"

"Uh, sure."

"Fine with me." Ken responded after Yuuri. Kagome paid no attention to the boys, watching as they got closer to the border of the forest.

**-x-x-x-**

**(An hour later)**

They were about to head back when Kagome jumped off of Tebiki, running off of the beaten path and in a darker part of the forest. She ignored the cries of protests from the three young men behind her.

Kagome wasn't sure why, but something inside said she had no more time to wait, she had to hurry. So...she ran, picking up speed and almost tripping over a random tree root in her hastening. She paused when the wind bustled the leaves of the trees and picked up the scent of...blood...familiar blood.

"Sh-Shippou!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review!!!**


	5. Angelic Demon of Mine

**Title – What's in it For Me?**

Rated – M

**Couple – Yuuri/Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Kagome and her friends...had lost. The battle between good and evil had been thrown into chaos when the jewel had pulled itself together and teleported her to another world along with her son Shippou and the Evil Naraku. Each one has been thrown to another part of this new world. Can they find their way back? Or will fate have other plans in store for them.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Prologue

**Angelic Demon of Mine**

'_Why...why is he here!?' _Kagome ran until she saw the small lithe form of her son lying motionless on the forest floor. "...no..." She stepped up when someone caught her hand in theirs.

"Kagome, we can't stray from the path!" Ken yelled to his sister who turned with tear filled eyes. He stepped back at the look she gave as Wolfram and Yuuri caught up to them.

"_Ken..."_ She said in a hushed voice, then moving ever so slightly, she pulled her hand free from his.

The three watched as she took careful and measured steps forward until dropping down to her knees.

"Kagome, I smell blood, we need to go now." Wolfram said; walking up, he stopped next to her and suddenly...his form froze at the sight of a blooded child lying before her. "That...that's a demon?"

"This is my son..."

The three behind her froze at her words before getting closer to see the boy. Her hand could only hover over the blood covered form of her son, too scared to touch him, fearful of harming him.

"K-Ken...I don't think I can touch him...I'm afraid...I can heal him...but still...my abilities have been acting really strange since my arrival...I won't take any chances...so please..."

"I understand." Ken stepped forward and took the child carefully in his arms before they left in the direction that they came.

**-x-x-x-**

_It's dark...and...cold, Momma...am I going to die? I don't want to die..._

"_I don't want...to die..."_

"_**You won't..."**_

_...Momma...Momma it's you...your voice...Momma...I trust you...I trust you won't...let me die..._

"_Momma..."_

**-x-x-x-**

"That's right, Shippou, Mommy is here." Kagome smiled with tears lining her vision. A kind woman sat across from her healing him with a glowing green light. She was a demon obviously...had forest green hair in a long braid and glassy green eyes that stared over her son in close concentration.

"He's very strong willed...to still be alive." She said suddenly. "He lost a lot of blood and I'm surprised you found him in time. Had you been a moment later, he would no doubt be dead."

"No...He would have held on...he has an iron-will that even I can't stand to compare against."

"I see." She smiled and pulled her hands away. "Let him rest and he should be fine in another six or seven days."

"Alright then, thank you...Gisela...right?"

"Mmhm...That's right. I've heard a lot about you too, Lady Taisho."

"Please...that is just a formality, please call me Kagome."

"I will, please keep your hopes up Kagome. Your son will unquestionably live through this."

"Yes, thank you."

Kagome watched as Gisela left through the door and shut it behind her, leaving Kagome to look after her precious child peacefully.

"Shippou...your mommy was told that she was to give birth to the next heir of Demon Country. You may be getting a younger sibling...but first...Momma is going to need to go away for a while. When you wake up...I won't be here. I will come back soon though!" She stood but leaned forward to press a kiss against his cheek. "I promise, I will come back, so stay here and watch over those in the Castle, as soon as you get better. I love you, my darling Shippou."

She straightened and left, shutting the door gently behind her before leaving to where Wolfram was...or at least...where she had _thought_ he was. "Oh, Lord Voltaire..."

"Kagome...what do you need." He asked, not looking up at her as he scribbled things down on a scroll. "And Lord Gwendal or Gwendal is just fine."

"Uh, right...I was wondering where I might be able to find some...clothes for training...or rather...I'm leaving and I need clothes that won't hinder me in battle."

That caused him to look up. "Battle?"

"Yes, you heard me right. Soon, monstrous Demons will be rising up, and they will come stronger and more fearsome than the previous...I need to get rid of them before it gets out of hand. You will know what I speak of when you see them, they are unmistakable and are mostly idiots with brute strength...some are incredibly intelligent and look like us...but I believe...more demons of the past will be appearing."

"...Remain here for the rest of the night and you can make plans to leave tomorrow. I will have battle wear tailored for you and they will be laid upon your bed tomorrow afternoon."

She bowed, "I understand. Also, this may be an inconvenience...but could you watch over my son...while I am gone?"

"...I will keep an eye on him."

She smiled and excused herself. Making her way to her own room only to be blocked by Ken, Lady Cecelia and Greta, she sighed and placed a crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"What is it?"

"You can't sleep in here." Greta said, not wanting to beat around the bush. "You are going to be the mommy of the new king, so you have to stay with Yuuri and Wolfram!"

...She hadn't a clue how to respond to this. "Wh-what...? I can't possibly! Huh? Ah―N-No! KEN!" She struggled as Ken and Lady Cecelia pulled her in the opposite direction of her room.

"Come now Kagome, you don't want to make a bad impression on Wolfie dear, do you?"

"W-Wolfie dear?" Her eyes were wide as Lady Cecilia pushed her into her own room while Ken waved and left to see his _Nephew_ and check on how he was doing.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome figured that after looking at the dresses in Lady Cecelia's wardrobe...she could have been placed in a much worse situation...but considering the theme of the older woman's erotic clothing line...she could deal with the V neck floor length dress with a cinched waist tube top style that was in white with a soft flower petal pattern in a coral color.

What she couldn't deal with is being tied up and tossed onto the current King's bed, forced to wait for the most embarrassing moment of her life.

'_Dear lord, if you can hear me...please kill me!'_

She waited, waited, waited...

'_...I knew there wasn't a god!'_ She glared at the nearest thing and sighed mentally. Why, you may be wondering, had she not tried escaping the tight bonds that held her. Well...she had. In fact, her wrists were bleeding because of it, but the wounds were minor and would heal easily once the bonds were off. The bonds were made of a substance that was too hard to break by strength, and she couldn't bend her hands in a way that would allow her to try cutting it with her claws.

She moved her eyes to the knob of the door as it jiggled. Yeah...that's the other thing. Cecelia locked her in and them out. They of course have a key, so in the end...she is the only one being dangled before piranhas...more or less. The clink against the door told her that they were using the key, and when the knob turned, she literally wanted to turn sheet white.

"Kagome?!" Yuuri ran to her and quickly pulled the fabric from her lips.

"Wolfram, I am going to KILL your mother!"

"..." He stared with wide eyes at the enraged Kagome. "Dear god, what was mother thinking!?"

"..." She glared and blushed as she turned furiously away from the two. "Unravel this damn rope so that I can go back to my room."

"...you mean the one that the guards are standing at?" Wolfram asked as he pulled the ropes only to get zapped, which in turn caused her to get zapped.

"Ah! What the hell!" She fell backwards and looked fearful after the sudden pain.

"Mother...!" Wolfram stormed out of the room and Yuuri helped sit her back up.

"I don't think we want to be there when he finds Lady Cecelia."

"I wouldn't mind seeing him blow his top at her. She has it coming anyway!"

"You don't mean that."

"I DO! You aren't tied up on the bed of two men that you met only yesterday, or getting zapped when the binds get pulled too hard!" She fell back and rolled so that she was facing away from him, tears falling down her nose and cheeks and onto the pillow of who ever laid on the right.

"..."

"I don't want this, I want none of this. I have son, an angelic little boy who is my world...I don't need any other children, and I don't want any other children!" She pulled away slightly at the feel of Yuuri's hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't do it anyways."

"Why is that?"

"...I would most likely kill my child..."

His eyes widened, as did Wolfram and Cecelia's when they stepped into the room.

"What?!"

"...I still retained my purifying abilities, despite being a demon...there's a chance that I would accidently purify my child...and I don't think I could live with that if it happened. I could never forgive myself...so for that chance...I will never, bare yours or Wolfram's child..._never_..." She let sleep take her weakened form to a darkness that she had grown familiar to, all thoughts fading from mind.

"...Yuuri..."

Yuuri turned to Wolfram but directed his eyes to Cecelia who was already moving towards the girl who lied asleep on their bed. She merely placed her hand on the whip and it unraveled, letting Kagome's arms fall loose around her.

"Let her sleep," Cecelia said when Wolfram went to move her.

"But mother!"

"Wolfie darling! I did something without thinking, and now Mother feels horrible, so do as you are told!"

"...wh-what does that have to do with moving her back to her own b—MOTHER!"

Kagome moved a bit at his loud yell, but remained asleep.

Yuuri sighed as he sat down on the edge of his and Wolfram's bed. Lady Cecelia had just ran out on them and left the two with Kagome. "Wolfram...just come to bed, there is plenty of room anyways."

"No, I refuse to allow some girl we only just met to bed my husband!"

"...Then lie down between us."

"...humph, fine!" Wolfram climbed carefully over her and into the arms of Yuuri who was sitting against the backboard. He laid his head down on his chest and sighed. "...I hate it..."

"What?"

"...being...afraid..."

Yuuri's head snapped down to Wolfram who avoided his eyes. Yuuri placed his index finger under his chin and lifted it so that he could look into his loves' light emerald eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

"...I'm a demon, she purifies demons; Yuuri...I was terrified when she did it to that demon we saw at the lake...I..." Wolfram's eyes widened momentarily when Yuuri pressed his lips firmly onto his. He deepened the kiss and let his eyes drift shut before the two pulled away. "I don't want to be at the end of her anger..."

"That's the same with all females...Your mom, Anissina, Gisela, those three maids that spent the majority of their time betting on who would win my affections...MY mom...I think even Greta is getting to that age too. It's been three years since the whole four boxes incident with Big Shimaron and although it's been relatively peaceful since the boxes were placed under the watch of Ulrike...with yesterday's occurrence..."

"Shouldn't we tell Gwendal...or Conrad?"

"We can do that tomorrow...but for now...sleep." He kissed Wolfram on the forehead before he pulled the comforter over them and over Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

It was late in the knight when glassy green eyes fluttered open, Auburn red hair falling over the shoulders of a small child.

"...Momma..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, Please Regard Me Kindly and Read and Review, Sankyu!**


End file.
